


All Over the Road

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "All Over the Road" by Easton Corbin and requested by... me. I just couldn't resist.  Just a short little one-shot guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over the Road

“No sir, I have not been drinking,” I sighed. The young cop looks skeptical. “I swear, officer.”

“You were all over the road, swerving everywhere. I should write you up for reckless driving,” he tells me. I shoot a sharp look at Chloe who is sitting on the other side of the truck, smiling contritely at me.

“Sir, I promise I’m not drunk. My girlfriend is, though,” I smile politely. Chloe had been at a cousin’s bachelorette party when I got the call to collect her drunk ass before she gets alcohol poisoning. “And when she’s drunk, she gets really…  _ handsy _ ,” I continue. The officer is not at all impressed. “See, sir, it’s really hard to keep my car in between the lines when she slides across the cab of the truck. She, like, her hand is on the inside of my knee, and she’s giggling in my ear and kissing my neck, and I just, like… I go a little bit of left, then her hand is on my thigh and I go a little right and… You’re going to make me get out and do a sobriety test, aren’t you?” I ask, wincing.

 

Twenty minutes later and I’m back in my truck, ears pink from embarrassment. I had passed the sobriety test, of course. And the cop only let me off with a warning (but  _ God _ it was such an embarrassing warning to get: “sex while driving is very dangerous, don’t do it again.” I didn’t even bother explaining that we weren’t  _ actually _ having sex). We’re just a few minutes down the road, getting back on the highway to start heading home when I feel her.

“Chloe!” I shriek, shoving her hands away from me. She just giggles.


End file.
